Season 8 (Grey's Anatomy)
The eighth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 22, 2011 and ended May 17, 2012. It was broadcast on Thursday nights at 9 PM on ABC. The season consists of 24 episodes, starting with a two-hour premiere. Summary No matter how hot it gets - in the operating room or in the bedroom - the doctors of Seattle Grace know they can always lean on one another. As fifth year residents, it's do or die for the doctors, and things get bumpy when the chief makes a decision that rocks the entire staff. Outside the hospital, Meredith and Derek struggle to keep their relationship afloat while they try to adopt an orphaned baby girl, and Cristina wrestles with a difficult choice that threatens to ruin her marriage. Plots * The fallout from Meredith's tampering of the Alzheimers trial. * April Kepner's struggles with being Chief Resident while the others deal with their fifth and final year as residents. * Ben's return to Seattle Grace. * Meredith is now working in General surgery since she can't talk about Neuro with Derek. * Lexie dies because of the injuries sustained in the plane crash. * Mark admits to Lexie that he loves her and that he wants a future with her and that they are meant to be moments before she dies. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery Special Guest Stars *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd Recurring Guest Stars *Mackenzie Astin as Danny Wilson *Amy Price-Francis as Susannah Wilson *Scott Foley as Henry Burton *Mitch Pileggi as Larry Jennings *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Daniel Sunjata as Nurse Eli *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery *Holley Fain as Dr. Julia Canner *Debra Monk as Louise O'Malley *Dylan Bruno as Griffin Lewis *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber *Leith Burke as Dr. McQueen *Kate Burton as Dr. Ellis Grey *Robert Baker as Dr. Charles Percy *Amanda Fuller as Dr. Morgan Peterson *Summer Glau as Emily Kovach *Wren T. Brown as Michael *William Daniels as Dr. Craig Thomas *Jordan Belfi as Nick Prominent Guest Stars *Ernie Hudson as Dr. Brad McDougall *Alfre Woodard as Justine Campbell *Vanessa Marano as Holly Wheeler *James LeGros as Jerry *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Marion Steiner Recurring Co-Stars *Janora McDuffie as Janet Meyers *Jae Jung as Daycare Worker Tara *Bruce Beatty as Jerry Hoffman *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria *John Cappon as Paramedic John *Arlene Santana as Nurse *Teresa Huang as Nurse Ruth *Jon Schmidt as Intern Logan *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Martin Yu as CT Tech *Amber Bela Muse as Laura Lewis *Justin Benson as Drew Lewis *Dan Conroy as Robert Anderson *Evelyn Reese as Grandma Anderson *Miguel Nájera as Janitor Mike *Mark Saul as Dr. Steve Mostow *Rachel Andersen as Nurse Carol *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace *Shi Ne Nielson as Paramedic *Denice Sealy as Liz McKee *Ray Singh as Nurse Howard *Carissa Kosta as Nurse *Linda Eve Miller as Nurse Melanie *Zibby Allen as Nurse Zibby *Gordon James as Nurse *Dale Waddington as OB Resident Notes and Trivia *Meredith Grey narrates all voice overs this season, except for What is It About Men's voice over. This voice over is narrated by Derek Shepherd, Richard Webber, Alex Karev, Mark Sloan, and Jackson Avery. Meredith also shares the Flight voice over with Richard Webber. Episodes 8x01-8.jpg|'Free Falling'|link=Free Falling Shesgone.jpg|'She's Gone'|link=She's Gone Takethelead.jpg|'Take the Lead'|link=Take the Lead Whatisitaboutmen.jpg|'What is It About Men'|link=What is It About Men Lovelosslegacy.jpg|'Love, Loss and Legacy'|link=Love, Loss and Legacy Pokerface.jpg|'Poker Face'|link=Poker Face Putmeincoach.jpg|'Put Me In, Coach'|link=Put Me In, Coach Heartshapedbox.jpg|'Heart-Shaped Box'|link=Heart-Shaped Box Darkwasthenight.jpg|'Dark Was the Night'|link=Dark Was the Night Suddenly.jpg|'Suddenly'|link=Suddenly 8x11-4.png|'This Magic Moment'|link=This Magic Moment Hopeforthehopeless.jpg|'Hope for the Hopeless'|link=Hope for the Hopeless Ifthen.jpg|'If/Then'|link=If/Then Allyouneedislove.jpg|'All You Need is Love'|link=All You Need is Love HaveYouSeenMeLately?.png|'Have You Seen Me Lately?'|link=Have You Seen Me Lately? Ifonlyyouwerelonely.jpg|'If Only You Were Lonely'|link=If Only You Were Lonely Onesteptoofar.jpg|'One Step Too Far'|link=One Step Too Far Thelionsleepstonight.jpg|'The Lion Sleeps Tonight'|link=The Lion Sleeps Tonight Supportsystem.jpg|'Support System'|link=Support System Adele-at-her-new-home 200x221.jpg|'The Girl with No Name'|link=The Girl with No Name Cristina-and-meredith-pic 200x221.jpg|'Moment of Truth'|link=Moment of Truth GA.822-03i.jpg|'Let the Bad Times Roll'|link=Let the Bad Times Roll 4grey-s-anatomy--epi.jpg|'Migration'|link=Migration Lex.jpg|'Flight'|link=Flight Reception DVD Release The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Eighth Season – Extraordinary Moments" boxset was released in region 1 on September 4, 2012. On December 3, 2012 and October 17, 2012, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 8 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *A Journey Home With Kevin McKidd (13:48 min) *Extended Episode – "If/Then" (47:58 min) *Deleted Scenes: **"I knew you had it in you" – Put Me In, Coach (00:38 min) **"I'll finish" – Suddenly (00:46 min) **"No idea about what?" – Suddenly (01:09 min) **"Use your words Karev" – Suddenly (00:47 min) **"A little wax play?" – All You Need is Love (01:03 min) **"Dr. Bailey it worked!" – Have You Seen Me Lately? (00:50 min) **"Honestly, I don't know" – The Lion Sleeps Tonight (00:37 min) **"Bring it on" – Support System (01:02 min) **"We need a surgical plan" – Moment of Truth (00:32 min) **"He's going to need you" – Moment of Truth (01:16 min) **"There every step of the way" – Let the Bad Times Roll (01:31 min) **"Incidentals and overhead?" – Migration (00:37 min) *In Stitches: Season Eight Outtakes (02:21 min) Gallery Cast Promotional Photos Posters GreysS8Poster.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy